fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cbcarter34/Nominees for the 2017 CableACE Awards announced; ABN leads nomination list
Earlier today, the nominations were announced for the 2017 CableACE Awards, honoring the achievements of the fictional networks for the 2016-17 season, and as expected, ABN leads the race of nominations, but RDN, and MyTV are not that far behind. "This has been a great year for the networks. I'm really glad to see the networks stepping up their game and delivering hits left and right. This was indeed a great year for the networks, and we are thrilled that the nominations prove just how great this year has been," Jack Perkins, president of the CableACE Awards committe said. The 2017 CableACE Awards will be held on Aug. 27, 2017, on MyTV. With that in mind, here are the list of nominees for this year's awards. Primetime Nominees Best Comedy *Digging for Gold (Import) *Absolutely Fabulous (MyTV) *66 Rock (ABN) *Ashley (ABN) *The War at Home (RDN) Best Actor (Comedy) *Michael Rapaport-- The War at Home (RDN) *Tikwan Coger-- The Tikwan Coger Show (DuMont) *Tom Hallander-- Rev. (MyTV) *Allen Beckwood-- 66 Rock (ABN) *Chris O'Dowd-- The IT Crowd (MyTV) Best Actress (Comedy) *Anita Barone-- The War at Home (RDN) *Jennifer Saunders-- Absolutely Fabulous (MyTV) *Joanna Lumley-- Absolutely Fabulous (MyTV) *Jane Lynch-- Angel from Hell (DuMont) *Ashley Jones-- Ashley (ABN) Best Supporting Actor (Comedy) *Jalin Brown-- Millstone Manor (DuMont) *Jordan Harris-- Millstone Manor (DuMont) *Stephen Wright-- threesome (MyTV) *Richard Ayoade-- The IT Crowd (MyTV) *Nat Faxon-- Happy Hour (RDN) Best Supporting Actress (Comedy) *Brittany Kennedy-- Ashley (ABN) *Kelly Maxon-- 66 Rock (ABN) *Jamie Denbo-- Happy Hour (RDN) *Darlene Hunt-- Help Me Help You (RDN) *Jane Kaczmarek-- Help Me Help You (RDN) Best Drama *Vanessa & Vittel (ABN) *Misfits (MyTV) *The Unit (RDN) *Fresh Meat (MyTV) *Cross (ABN) Best Actor (Drama) *Nathan Stewart-Jarrett-- Misfits (MyTV) *John Silverstine-- Cross (ABN) *Dennis Haysbert-- The Unit (RDN) *Dominic West-- The Wire (DBC) *John Hamm-- Mad Men (DBC) Best Actress (Drama) *Nancy Young-- Vanessa & Vittel (ABN) *Zawe Ashton-- Fresh Meat (MyTV) *Regina Taylor-- The Unit (RDN) *Risha Denney-- Star Trek: Hidden Frontier (Omni) *Elisabeth Moss-- Mad Men (DBC) Best Supporting Actor (Drama) *Kimberly Elise-- Close to Home (RDN) *Kevin Mason-- Vanessa & Vittel (ABN) *Joey Jude-- CSI Liberty City (ABN) *Glen Strong-- The Carter Files (DuMont) *JT Tepnapa-- Star Trek: Hidden Frontier (Omni) Best Supporting Actress (Drama) *Michelle Duncan-- The Carter Files (DuMont) *Jenecy Williams-- Courtney Jackson, Attorney @ Law (DuMont) *Joanne Busch-- Star Trek: Hidden Frontier (Omni) *Deirdre Lovejoy-- The Wire (DBC) *Sonja Sohn-- The Wire (DBC) Best Variety Series *The Frankie Grande Show (Omni) *Alvin's Laughbox (Import) *The Low Budget Show (Import) *Party Over Here (MyTV) *Mr. Show (MyTV) Best Performer in a Variety/Music Program *Frankie Grande-- The Frankie Grande Show (Omni) *Zach Rance-- The Franike Grande Show (Omni) *Alison Rich-- Party Over Here (MyTV) *Josh Robert Thompson-- Mr. Show (MyTV) *Craig Ferguson-- Mr. Show (MyTV) Best Late-Night Series *Late Show with Vince Laverty (ABN) *The Mo'Nique Show (DBC) *RDN Tonight with Jay Leno (RDN) *The Toe Blake Show (DuMont) *Midnight Show with Bruce Simms (ABN) Best Talk Show Host (Late Night) *Vince Laverly-- Late Show with Vince Laverly (ABN) *Mo'Nique-- The Mo'Nique Show (DBC) *Jay Leno-- RDN Tonight with Jay Leno (RDN) *Bruce Simms-- Midnight Show with Bruce Simms (ABN) *Drew Murphy-- Up All Night with Drew Murphy (DBC) Daytime Nominees Best Drama *Timeless (ABN) *All My Children (MyTV) *As the World Turns (RDN) *Hidden Secrets (DuMont) *My Family (ABN) Best Actor (Daytime) *Jim Taylor-- Timeless (ABN) *Ryan Bittle-- All My Children (MyTV) *Joey Jefferson-- My Family (ABN) *Ted Lawrence-- My Family (ABN) *Daniel Cosgrove-- As the World Turns (RDN) Best Actress (Daytime) *Samantha Jenkins-- My Family (ABN) *Terri Conn-- As the World Turns (RDN) *Marie Wilson-- As the World Turns (RDN) *Kristen Alderson-- One Life to Live (MyTV) *Susan Lucci-- All My Children (MyTV) Best Supporting Actor (Daytime) *J.R. Martinez-- All My Children (MyTV) *Jacob Young-- All My Children (MyTV) *Grayson McCouch-- As the World Turns (RDN) *Keith Phillips-- The Journey (ABN) *Lawrence Furdge-- My Family (ABN) Best Supporting Actress (Daytime) *Marnie Schulenburg-- As the World Turns (RDN) *Alice Calahan-- One Life to Live (MyTV) *Eva Tamargo-- Passions (MyTV) *Janice Blanche-- Timeless (ABN) *Wilma Wade-- Saints of Carcer (ABN) Best Game Show *Second Chance (ABN) *Match Game (Syndicated) *Supermarket Sweep (Syndicated) *ULTRA Guts (ABN) *Ultra Passowrd (ABN) Best Game Show Host *Tom Slater-- Second Chance (ABN) *Serena Bacherro & Mike O'Malley-- Ultra Guts (ABN) *J.B. Dallas-- Ultra Password (ABN) *Rich Fields-- Supermarket Sweep (Syndicated) *Terry Crews-- Super Password (Syndicated) Best Talk Show (Daytime) *Kaylen (ABN) *The Ainsley Harriott Show (Syndicated) *The Trisha Goddard Show (Syndicated) *People are Talking (Syndicated) *FABLife (Syndicated) Best Talk Show Host (Daytime) *Ainsley Harriot-- The Ainsley Harriott Show (Syndicated) *Iyania Vanzent-- Iyana (Syndicated) *Kaylen Higgins-- Kaylen (ABN) *Mario Lopez, Thea Andrews, and Tim Gunn-- People are Talking (Syndicated) *Chrissy Teigen, Joe Zee, Lauren Makk, and Leah Ashley-- FABLife (Syndicated) Best Morning Program *Sunrise America (ABN) *A Brand New Day (DBC) *MyTV News American Morning (MyTV) *DuMont Morning News (DuMont) Best Animated Program (Daytime) *Rainbow Brite (RDN) *Hamtaro (Import) *Little Carp (Import) *Wabbit (The WB) *The Smurfs (RDN) Total Nominations *ABN: 35 *MyTV: 25 *RDN: 21 *DBC: 9 *DuMont: 9 *Omni: 6 *Import: 5 *Syndication: 4 Category:Blog posts